coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 157 (13th June 1962)
Plot Christine has gained a new outlook after spending the night under sedation. She can't believe she climbed onto the roof. Doreen and Sheila try to look after her but don't understand what she's been through. Christine decides to leave the factory and concentrate on having a good time. She thanks Ken for saving her and they agree to forget it happened. Frank buys Florrie a blouse for her birthday and takes her to a show. Swindley is ordered to fill the shop window display with V-neck sweaters. Martha thinks Florrie has put her prices up to pay for her nights out. Annie tries to comfort Christine but Christine finds her condescending as Annie urges her not to let herself go. Gamma Garments only has one V-neck sweater, in plum. Swindley is horrified to see it on display by itself and insists on a thorough search of the stockroom to find more. Annie is upset by Christine's harshness. Minnie sends Ena a postcard informing her of the latest goings-on. Her abridged version of events reads: "Mr. Swindley has come back and young Christine Hardman is in trouble. Love from Mrs Caldwell and Bobby." The stockroom search turns up nothing. Swindley is saved when someone from head office sees the display and thinks it has high artistic value. All Gamma shops are ordered to follow suit. Albert looks for help from Jack with his allotment but he's going to Barnsley to help sort out his mother's will. At the bowling alley, Christine is reunited with an old flame, Colin Appleby and goes off with him. Sheila and Doreen think she's heading for trouble. Cast Regular cast *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *13 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *Gamma Garments *Bowling alley Notes *A member of the production crew is caught in shot during the opening scene in the Rovers, appearing over Jack Walker's shoulder in the hallway. *Doris Speed dries up in the scene where Annie Walker consoles Christine Hardman and has to be audibly prompted with her next line: "Everybody in the neighbourhood's talking." *The bowling alley where Christine, Sheila and Doreen spend the evening is represented by stock film footage of the lanes and a studio set of the cafe. *Colin Appleby is referred to but his scenes are off-screen and he doesn't appear until the next episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Panic strikes the Swindley establishment, but Miss Nugent and Doreen win the day *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,950,000 homes (1st place). Category:1962 episodes